Suburban Pikmin
by Streak the Hedgehog
Summary: Olimar and his Pikmin land on Earth. What will happen to them?


_**Note to the readers:** These logs have been translated slightly for ease of reading. If something is italicized, it was not part of the original logs._

_  
_Olimar's Log  
Date 9/23/04

Today was probably one of the roughest the Pikmin and me have had to face in our time on this planet Earth. Now that I run a company that sells so many huge treasures, it's been getting harder and harder to find objects on the landscape. At least, on a daily basis. I wish I had brought some white or purple Pikmin with me today – not having them is only going to make getting out of here more difficult.

I constantly find new items on the landscape of this planet; and the gigantic technology never ceases to amaze; but I've digressed pretty far from my main point.

I attempted to land somewhere outside this foundation house early this morning, but unfortunately, an enormous hand, quite possibly another human's, swept at the ship and Onions! I looked out of my window, horrified, as a few Pikmin fell to the cement below me. I turned away before they made contact, but… We found ourselves heading straight for the house, built no doubt by those humans that infest this planet like a weed.

Every day I see the humans now... It's almost unavoidable. They, however, are my main source of income. So often do they drop items and possessions that I've lost many a Pikmin to being squashed.

As we entered the house, the ship's new defense system deployed _airbags and all_ only just in time, encasing the Onions and itself in a layer of cottony goodness _at least, that's what the box said_. We landed under a gigantic couch, and it was dark. I was quick to realize that I had smashed my head too hard against one of the airbags, and it had burst, flinging my head into the back of my seat _that's what the computer tells me, anyway_.

_Taken from ship's computer  
Air bag 2 malfunction. Attempting backup. . .Backup failed. . .Receiving blood sample. . .Critical condition. Immediate medical attention necessary._

When I awoke a while later, I saw that the Pikmin had already done some fix-up work; the Onions and ship were arranged in our classic diamond formation on the ground. There was a red, a blue, and a yellow Pikmin standing over me, apparently making sure that I was alright. When they saw that I had awoken, they seemed to nod to each other and bounced back to the other Pikmin, who were defending our 'base' from various small creatures. A few Pikmin were scouting the immediate area for treasure, and I quickly took out my commonplace book and wrote that down. In all the time I had been working with the Pikmin, they had not strayed far from their assigned posts to look for treasure.

As I look around me from the vantage point of this ship, I can see small openings all around, all leading to the outside of this couch and to the uncharted territory beyond. Hopefully, the Pikmin and I will be able to find our way out of here quickly. And easily.

Olimar's Field Log  
Date 9/24/04  
**Transcript  
**

The humans seem to highly dislike insects such as the mosquitoes. They've saved me numerous times from having to put the Pikmin in harm's way to slay the things. I fear, however, that soon I will have no choice.

_Later_ We have encountered a mosquito, and I cannot talk much. _ grunting noises> _ It's a tremendous beast, but I was lucky to lure it near the onions. I've lost—graah! Many Pikmin to it already, but it appears to be weakening—yes! Right on the eye! This could be it...

NO! The beast is knocking over the Red Onion! And out spill... the Pikmin? They're swarming over it... A curious phenomenon. WA- _The transmission cuts off, and resumes in the next paragraph._

Phew. We are done. The beast is slain. It produces a bumper crop of Pikmin, and I believe it will require further study... Apparently, they suck the blood of humans, but I cannot be sure.

Olimar's Field Log  
Date 9/25/04  
**Transcript  
**

Today, I'm going to look around on the kitchen counter, mostly for food scraps. We arrived just a few minutes ago, so--Oh no, not this. A human? Its hand is—the hand is coming toward the ship and we're falling from the counter. We've landed on a dog. The fur seems to be holding us here, so I guess this is where we shall stay for now. And—lord, it's moving! Almost running... it's stopped. We're at the door, again... but the dog is just standing here. Wait, here comes a human. _Pause in transmission_

The door is open again! The dog is travelling outside! Oh, what a joyous day! The Pikmin and I are going to attempt to blast off of his furry hide now, and hopefully we can take a looooong vacation... I certainly need it.


End file.
